Garfield Logan:Multiverse Hero!
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: This story of the famous Garfield Logan, traveling through out the dimensions with his friends Rachel Roth and Victor Stone. (Rated T for language)


**Here are a Christmas special and new crossover! Happy reading!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Holiday Bash**

 _Gar's Pov._

 _You seeing heroes always saves the day, and always had a way to get the job done. But well, unfortunately, some heroes got badly injured during battle. That's my family business, is to save each world of different dimensions. Over the years of training, I finally become like my parents._

 _But...One mission didn't go so well for them, they fighting their arch enemy Slade. Trying to get back the Multiverse Diamond. A jewel that can travel to each world of different dimensions. Slade releases a monster that about to release in our world. My father had no choice but smash the diamond into pieces. Shattered them all over in different worlds, and leaving my mom and dad in other unknown dimensions._

 _As for Slade, he hasn't been heard from again, leaving his replacement and former minion Sebastian Blood to take his place. So now it's just me helping out the multiverse, becoming the heroes by doing their job on the way._

"Garfield! Enemy up ahead!" shouts a blue falcon with red eyeliner, blue eyes, and yellow beak as she is wearing spectral glasses and piloting a star jet.

"On it, Rachel!" I spoke, that's me like the brown furred fox with yellow spiky hair, green eyes, and wearing a futuristic pilot armor. "Are you ready, Vic?"

"You know it!" spoke Victor, who's a robot operating the large starship called the Great Fox.

The Great Fox facing off against a big red and black demonic battleship that has robotic tentacles. Suddenly inside start to come out into a crimson looking pig with red eyes.

"Gross, okay I have seen disgusting things in life. That lead into top 6 for now." Victor said

"Hello Logan, this time you destroy." The pig said in a demonic voice.

"Blood? Now he's pick something gross for us." Garfield said as Rachel and Victor nodded.

"You never get the Multiverse Shard in the asteroid. It's mine for the taken!" Blood said

"The Multiverse Shard is not yours, Blood," Garfield said as he pilots his ship to shoot at the metal tentacles aiming at him and his team.

"Careful, Gar! Target those metal tentacles so you can get to Blood's core!" Rachel told him.

"Not if I have a say in it! Gizmo, Mammoth, attack!" Blood orders as two metal tentacles both have faces of two of his minions.

"Uh Blood, where the tentacles!" spoke Gizmo, his face is seen as a hologram of the claws of one tentacle.

"Me too." spoke a gruff voice, Mammoth, as he's the same as Gizmo.

"Yeah, you two better start attack! Now!" Blood ordered

Mammoth and Gizmo charge toward The Great Fox and just got blasted by the blasters. Making Blood scream by feeling the pain of the blasters.

"Alright Vic, open fire that faces using the great cannon!" Garfield ordered

"You got it! Booyah!" Victor shout as flip a switch!

Soon the Great Fox launches a large cannon that blasted to the pig head. Blood screams as he starts exploding all over.

"NOOOOOOO!" Blood screams as he's destroyed, as Garfield manages to drive down to the asteroid with a glowing shard attached.

"Got it!" Garfield said as he got the shard, as a flash brightens up.

/

Stepping on the platform, was a 16-years-old boy with spiky blond hair, green eyes, tanned skin with green tribal markings on his face. He wears a blue jacket with a black shirt, green zipper lines, blue jeans and white boots on. He is Garfield Logan.

"Alright! Another mission went well!" Garfield states.

Right next to him is an 18-years-old boy with shave black hair, brown eyes, and black skin. Wears a black and blue '14' jersey shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. He is Victor Stone.

"You got that my brother! I nail on that creep with a big cannon!" Victor shout throws his fist in the air.

On the left, is a 17-years-old girl with purple short hair, purple eyes with spectral glasses, and pale skin. Wears a purple tight shirt with blue vest, black skirt, and blue short boots. Her name is Rachel Roth.

"I really want to get in those awesome space pilot jets," Rachel muttered crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Rach, we're just going another mission that cooler than that," Garfield said pat Rachel's on her shoulder.

"You've all did wonderfully!" cheered an eccentric tall 20-year-old woman with long red hair, orange skin, and green eyes. She wears a purple shirt with blue overalls, short-shorts, purple stockings with blue gloves and boots. She is on top of a lab over a balcony of a run-down movie theater.

"Thanks, Kori. Plus, we got the shard." Garfield said showing the Multiverse Shard to her.

"Glorious! Another shard put in the cube!" Kori said as for press a button on the balcony.

Pop out front of the three heroes is a giant shape static cube. Inside of the cube is three Multiverse Shard. Garfield put the shard in it cube, safe and sound.

"Well, you three better puts on your weather clothes before going outside. Because it's a little cold outside, but it's snowy." Kori said

"Thanks for the tip, Kori. See ya tomorrow!" Garfield told her as the trio went to grab their coats.

/

Meanwhile next door to the run-down theater called "The Movie Dome", is another business place called "The Fish Fry Filet", a rundown fish restaurant. Coming out of the restaurant is Sebastian Blood, a white-haired man with pale skin, black eyes, and wears a black Catholic outfit.

"I can't believe that we've lost to Garfield again!" Blood rants as he turns to his minions "You two should've done better!"

"Sorry, boss. We tried our best," spoke Mammoth, who's an orange haired man wearing a white shirt with blue overalls and a straw hat, his occupation is a groundskeeper.

"Yeah, those punks keep messing with our schemes!" Gizmo replied. He is a pint-size janitor who is bald with goggles, and wears a green jumpsuit and goes around with a mop.

"Let this be a lesson for you three." spoke a young woman who looks like Kori, but has black hair, purple eyes, and wears a purple midriff top with suspenders, purple short-shorts, thigh high stockings and purple ankle boots. "Never underestimate your enemies, that's like the first rule of villainy."

"Yes, Komi! The three said in union and fear.

"We need to get those shards in order bring the Multiverse in our hand! If you three better get another one or you three are a break in half!" Komi shouts making them squirm.

"Yes, ma'am!" Three of them shout

/

In town, we see Garfield, Victor, and Rachel walking down streets in their snow gears on.

Victor is seen wearing full black jacket with white fur and sleeves, also a hat with the same pattern.

Rachel is seen wearing a purple hat with a blue scarf, purple coat, black leggings and purple gloves and boots on.

Garfield is seen wearing a green jacket with a black toboggan, green goggles, and black pants with green boots.

"So great that we're having the Holiday break after school tomorrow, huh Gar?" Victor asks the leader of the group.

"Huh yeah, it cool. Really cool Vic." Garfield replied with uneasy voice.

"You still worry about your parents?" Rachel question

"It just...is my first year without them. I never thought they sacrificed themselves to save me and the world." Garfield said in sadness

"That because they love you man, I know they still out there finding a way back," Victor replied

"Yeah, I know." Garfield replied as they walk down to their neighborhood "So what are you guys going to do for Christmas?"

"Well, my folks plan on a big feast that we always have every year!" Victor states. "Gonna have turkey, ham, cranberry juice, buckets of chicken, potato wedges..."

"Yeah, sounds good." Rachel said sarcastically.

"What about your folks, Rachel?" Garfield asks.

"My Moms get me to partake in a candle scented ritual for the Winter Solstice." Rachel said as the two look at her in confusion "What? We all celebrate Christmas differently."

"That sound like your people alright," Victor replied give a smack by Rachel. "Ouch!"

"What about you Gar?" Rachel asked

"I used to be with my parents, but now my Aunt Rita and Uncle Steve. Due, Steve is a little strict on me during training of being a Hero." Garfield said

"Yeah, even makes me want to not get in your house." Victor state

"Well, we just gonna hang out tomorrow. Makes you happy when we out of school." Rachel said

"Thanks, see you guys tomorrow," Garfield said as he walked to his house.

Once Garfield enters his home, he shouts "Aunt Rita, Uncle Steve, I'm here!"

Head's up!" shout Steve as a futuristic grenade is thrown at Garfield. He ducks down as an explosion follows, causing Gar to scream as he is launch to the living room.

"What the heck, Uncle Steve!?" Garfield exclaims at his uncle. Steve is a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a black sweater and blue jeans.

"Garfield! I saw your mission and being sloppy! You need to be strict and on your guard!" Steve shout just earn smack on the head. "Ouch! Honey..."

The one who smacks him is woman Aunt Rita, who has brown long hair, green eyes, and red lips. Wearing a white blouse, blue long jeans skirt, and white slippers. "Honestly man, you need to control your fighting habits. You did well at your work Garfield."

"Thanks, Aunt Rita," Garfield said

"Can you go to your room and get ready for dinner. We having your favorite meal for today." Rita replied

Garfield goes to his room, he opens up and seeing it as regular. A wide room with a bed and furniture. But is full of different items of each adventure that he and his friends in other dimensions, even when they doing training.

Garfield goes to his bed and sat on it. "Maybe I called them just in case."

Garfield grabbed a small green and gray cube, once he presses the middle button. The cube release a big green hologram screen. Showing the place: red sky with black asteroids all around.

"Hi, sweetie!"

A flying looking monster came by with a woman riding on it. This woman has peach skin, red pointy tail hair, and red lips. Wearing a blue light button shirt, brown khaki shorts, brown mountain boots.

"Hi mom...huh, where's dad?" Garfield asked in confused

"Right here!"

An appearing on the screen with another same monster but riding it is a man. This man has tan skin with green tribal marks, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. Wearing light brown button shirt, brown long khaki pants, and brown mountain boots. Also wearing an adventure hat.

These are Marie and Mark Logan, Garfield's parents.

"Hey, dad." Garfield replied seeing his parents riding on a monster "I hope you guys are doing great this year."

"Oh, don't worry, honey, and we're sorry that we're going to miss you on Christmas day!" Marie said as she blasts one monster away with her static gun.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Uncle Steve and Aunt Rita are doing great to accompanying me for Christmas," Garfield replied.

"Yeah, just tell Steve to stay away from my grenade vault! Those things are too hard to find!" Mark told him.

"Yeah, about that dad...he found it," Garfield replied

Mark was shocked. "What?! Grrr, I shouldn't have put it in the basement!"

"Hon, behind you!" Marie shout as Mark blasted a monster. "Honey, make sure you look good tomorrow, we'll call you on Christmas day. Okay?"

Garfield smiled at that promise. "Okay mom, I love you guys!"

"We love you too, bye!" Mark/Marie shout in union

Garfield turns off the hologram, as he makes a big sigh. "I hope you guys okay in that dimension."

Garfield put the cube back on the desk, but accidentally drop it makes it fall to the ground. That makes the boy a little panic.

"Nononono! Garfield shouts pick it up and looks at the cube, the button has a split crack part in it. "Aw man!"

/

The next day on Christmas Eve, Garfield heads out from home as he saw Victor and Rachel by his front yard.

"Hey Green Bean, you ready for a new mission?" Victor asks him.

"You know it, Vic!" Garfield replied cheerfully, though Rachel can tell something's up.

"Are you alright this morning?" Rachel asks him.

Garfield makes a sad face. "No, because I broke my only communication to my parents!"

Garfield held up his cube, showing the big crack to his friends. They make a winch face and say 'oooh' in silent.

"Man, sorry man," Victor said

"Maybe Kori can fix it up for you. After all, she the only made that thing." Rachel requires

Garfield begins to smile big. "You right, I just give it to her and I can talk to my parents again! Let's hurry to the theater!"

/

Garfield, Victor and Rachel head inside the theater only to see everything decorated with Christmas lights and decorations, but instead of a Christmas tree and presents, there's a dead oak tree and caged monkeys.

"Uh...where's Kori?" Garfield asks.

"HAPPY FLERBARG!" shouted Kori from behind, causing the trio to jump out of scare.

"AAAHHHH!" they scream as they jump back, seeing Kori dressed in a large candy cane costume.

"Geez, Kori, why did you have to scare us like that?!" Victor asks her.

"Scare? This is a big greeting to tell everyone happy Flerbarg!" Kori states. "Why I did it with the mailman that came."

 _Flashback._

 _Kori is seen hiding in some kind of closed spaced waiting as she hums and checks her watch._

 _Outside, the mailman is seen coming to deliver some mail, until Kori's face pops out of the lid "HAPPY FLERBARG!"_

 _"AAAAHHH!" the mailman screams as he runs away from the mailbox._

 _Flashback Ends_

"That explains the fear in his eyes while ago," Victor said

Garfield goes to Kori. "Huh Kori, there's something I need ask you something."

"Sure Friend Garfield, what is it?" Kori asked

"It's..." Garfield said interrupt by red alarms. 'That just great!'

"Uh no! A dimension in the peril! It's time you three get in and save the day!" Kori said

Soon Garfield, Victor, and Rachel head down to the platform as they get teleported into the dimension. Soon they all get zapped into the dimension to their destination.

/

In a snowy land of the North Pole, there lies a kingdom full of lights, toys, and magic.

This village is called Christmas Land, in this kingdom where it resides Santa's workshop, populated by elves, reindeers, snowmen and gingerbread people. Everything was in peace and harmony until something happened and Santa is missing.

In a flash of light, Garfield finds himself miniature than his height. He looks the same but has pointy ears and red nose, a green elf hat and wore elf clothing, gloves, and boots.

"Holy Kringles, I'm an elf!" Garfield said in shock.

"Me too, man!" Victor replied as he's the same as Gar, but chubbier and a mustache. "Check it, I'm digging the mustache."

"Sweet! Say, where's Rachel? Is she an elf too?" Garfield asks looking around, only to see a reindeer with blue hair, purple specks and has a deadpan expression.

"Who did you expect, Rudolph?" she asks dryly with a frown, only for her nose to glow red. As the two boys snicker "If you laugh, I will buck you!"

"Sorry, Rachel." Garfield said as he holds his laughter "By the way, what's the mission?"

Rachel taps her specs with her hooves as she responds "Alright, according to this, Santa Claus got captured and is replaced by an imposter who enslaves the elves into making weapons for kids to use to train them into becoming more militant. We need to find Santa before Christmas comes, and all the kids in the world will become ruthless army brats!"

"Okay, that kind of person is way off turning toys into weapons." Victor comment

"Alright guys, here's the plan. We just need to find Santa's office, there are some clues in there." Garfield said

"What you two elves doing?!"

Three of them seeing a big elf women coming toward Garfield and Victor.

"Huh hi, miss..." Garfield said

"No hi me, what you elves doing out of your uniform!" The elf women shout snap her fingers.

Suddenly a bunch of elves came by with some weapons type and stuff. In few seconds, the elves separated from Garfield and Victor who wearing different clothing.

Victor wears a puffy green jacket with a candy cane bazooka strapped on the back. And some green grenades on his chest. And black snow boots.

Garfield wore a black and green jacket while holding a mistletoe launcher with jingle bell bombs around his pouches, and black snow boots.

"What is this?" Garfield asks.

"You're new uniform just as Santa instructed, now I want you all to do your mission: scout out any of the rebellion against the workshop!" the elf woman said as she pushes Garfield and Victor out of the reindeer shed as they saw what they didn't believe what they saw.

Outside of the workshop is a big war between the elves and the gingerbread man versus the robot soldiers. Even having holiday tanks, weapons, and any explosive.

"This like Holiday Bash War." Victor comment

"We need to find Santa, in the war movie. It's always finding a soldier on a base. So we just need to find Santa on a base." Garfield said

"What do we do, Gar?" Rachel asks as she marches towards the two.

"Rachel, I need you to ask around the reindeer pack about the real Santa, I and Vic will find this Santa imposter who's started all of this madness!" Garfield said.

"Yeah, but where are we going to find this imposter as well as the rebellion against the workshop?" Victor asks him.

Garfield looks around until he spotted a tall, curvy blond teenage girl with blue eyes, red lips and wears green overall short-shorts, no shirt and red and white striped stockings with green gloves and boots. She is climbing up the roof as she raises up spray paint and jumps down from the roof as she sprays painted the wall of Santa's workshop.

"Who is that?" Garfield asks in awe.

"You! You shouldn't be up there!" the elf woman shouts at the teenage girl.

"The Santa you follow is nothing but a poser! And I, Jingle Belle, is going to rock you all to wake up and smell the kool-aid!" spoke Jingle Belle as suddenly, a snow leopard girl jumps up from the rooftop, follow by a witch girl and a cowgirl pops up from the roof, fighting the elf and gingerbread army with paintball guns.

"You got that girl, I'm Polly Green the Witch!" The witch girl said to throw a pumpkin bomb.

"Tashi Ounce here to play!" Snow leopard girl shout eats a gingerbread man.

"Yea wants some of Ida Red?" Yeehaw!" Cowgirl shout throws her rope on a building, make a tight squeeze that breaking apart.

"Those girls are way off being on the nice list!" Victor shout pulls out his bazooka.

"We just need to capture them, and we'll get Santa back," Garfield said loaded his launcher.

Jingle Belle saw Garfield and Victor aiming at her as she throws out a cookie throwing star dismantling their launcher. "Polly Green, Tashi, grab those elf boys to the hideout!"

Just that, Polly flew down by using her broom while Tashi uses her skills to go down. Polly grabbed Victor and Tashi got Garfield.

"AHH!" The boys scream in terror.

"Garfield, Victor!" Rachel shouts look at Jingle. "Let them go!"

Rachel begins to hover in the air, begin to charge at Jingles who just throw sparkle dust at Rachel's face. Rachel trying to wipe out the dust, when she finish, she smash into a big snowman.

"Rachel, help us girl!" Victor said

"Don't worry guys, I get to you!" Rachel said look at them fly away. 'Good thing we got GPS on us.'

/

Garfield and Victor find themselves in a dark room, tied together in chairs. Then a spotlight hovers in front of them as Jingle Belle and Ida Red.

"Where are we?" Garfield asks.

"You're in secret rebel base, army brats!" Ida Red states.

"We want to know what you know about the Fake-Santa's plans!" Jingle Belle told him "As well as where he's keeping the big red guy!"

"What are you talking about?" Victor said, only to be slapped in the face by a piece of ham by Ida. "Did you just slap me with ham?!"

"This is an interrogation ham, so spill ya shorty!" Ida demands.

"Look, we're after the same thing as well, we want to know where the real Santa Claus is!" Garfield replied as Jingle glares at him.

"Like I'm going to believe-"

"Jingle Belle, enough." spoke a woman's voice as she comes into view from the light, a white-haired woman in a green dress steps forward with other elves in green uniforms. "Those boys are speaking the truth."

"What? Mom, are you sure?" Belle asks her.

"Yeah, we thought you have something to do with the disappearance of Santa." Garfield states "Just who are you all and what's with this whole thing?"

"I am Mrs. Claus, and this is all started by one rogue elf." Mrs. Claus states as the two look in shock. "And from the looks of things, you must be Garfield Logan and Victor Stone."

"You know about us?" Victor asks as Ida unties them.

"As the wife of Santa Claus, I'm obliged to know anyone from Santa's nice list." She replied, "And sorry if my daughter's a bit rough on you, she has a rebellious streak."

"Daughter?" Garfield asks as he looks up Jingle Belle "So your..."

"Yes! Daughter of Santa Claus, Jingle Belle Kringle, at your service cutie." Jingle Belle greets while shaking Garfield's hand. "Welcome to the resistance."

"Huh thanks, beautiful," Garfield said to make the Christmas girl blush. "Can you untie me and my friend."

Jingle Belle make a big smile. "Alright Ida, release them."

Ida goes behind the chairs and grabbed the knots to pull them out. Both Garfield and Victor spin all over until they stop, well least Jingle Belle catch Garfield and hugged him.

"Why you hugged me so tight!" Garfield said getting between the bust.

"Guess I just find you so adorable." Jingle Belle states as she lets go of him.

"So about this rogue elf thing, what's that about?" Victor asked.

"Everything was fine at the toy shop, but then one elf went all postal and knock daddy out and hid him somewhere else. Then he went out of his way to impersonate Santa and change all the toys that were supposed to give to children into military toys!" Mrs. Claus states.

"This is who to look out from." Jingle Belle said showing the two a wanted poster of who to look out from.

"Is that..." Victor said in shock.

"Sebastian Blood," Garfield said seeing the fake Santa looking like an elf version of Sebastian Blood.

/

Blood who looks like Santa Claus but with black beard, wearing a crimson costume with black gloves and boots. He walking through the halls that robotic looking elves building weaponry toys. Beside of him is Gizmo form into a wooden nutcracker and Mammoth as a big snowman.

"Sir, the plan is almost complete." Gizmo state

"Great, soon Christmas will be ruin. And I might find the sharp if get some answers to the red man." Blood said came to a door.

Outside of the office, Rachel was floating around until she spotted Blood along with Gizmo and Mammoth.

'So Blood's the impersonator.' Rachel thought as she saw him open a door. 'Looks like I need to get in to see where that door leads to.'

Rachel look at the roof, having a big skylight window. 'Or a window.'

Rachel goes to the window and look through it, and seeing that shocked her. It is the dungeon, and in it is Santa Claus who chain up in the wall.

"Kris Kringle, how are you hanging?" Blood asks with a grin.

"That was terrible, Sebastian and let me out of here!" Santa demands only to be shocked by Gizmo.

"Not until you give me what I wanted!" Blood said.

"Is this about the Hug Me Beebo you didn't receive as a young lad?" Santa said making Gizmo and Mammoth chuckle as Blood is embarrassed.

"Not that you big loaf of joy! I want the Multiverse Shard of this dimension!" Blood said angrily

"Well, I don't give the shard to not worthy to take care of it." Santa Claus said

"I will be worthy of that shard!" Blood shouts "And when I bring that shard, I'll become a part-time villain to a full-time villain! HAHAHA!"

"You wanna know where to find that shard, Blood?" Santa told him. "Look into your mother's chimney."

Gizmo and Mammoth begin to laugh hard as they on the ground rolling all over the place. Blood is in rage by seeing his face turn red with dark crimson eyes.

"Enough!" Blood roars make Gizmo and Mammoth stop. "I will get that shard from you one way or another! Come on you two, I need to find some weapons to let him know who is the boss around here!"

"Okay, boss." Gizmo and Mammoth said as they follow Blood as the three exit out of the dungeon as it closes.

/

Meanwhile, at the secret rebel base, everyone gathers around to make a plan.

"Alright, we got 2 hours before Christmas so we need to make this quick." Jingle Belle states. "The fake Santa's in the workshop probably assembling his toy weapons. We need to get into the toy shop, destroy the weaponized toys and bring in Fake Claus. Any questions?"

"Yeah, do you guys have time to make toys for the other kids?" Garfield asks.

"Not to worry, we Kringles always come up with a backup plan." Mrs. Claus replied as the spotlight shows a large, red sack of toys.

"We've been making toys nonstop since this whole rebellion started." Jingle Belle states.

"Awesome, you gals know how to keep everything in place!" Garfield said to make them blush.

"Thanks, little one, I make sure get you a special Christmas gift." Jingle Belle replied tab Garfield's nose.

Suddenly bust down the door is other than Rachel.

"Guys! I found- " Rachel shout interrupt by seeing Jingle Belle close to Garfield. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Rachel charges at Jingles Belle who dodges her, and Rachel almost hit the wall but thanks, Garfield stopping her movements.

"Easy Rachel, all this time they are the rebel army," Garfield said as he rubs her nose

"Don't know, she's awfully close to you." Rachel said narrowing her eyes at Jingle Belle. "But besides the point, I know where they're keeping Santa."

"What? You know where they're keeping dad?" Jingle Belle asks her.

"Blood's keeping him in some kind of dungeon in the workshop of his office," Rachel told them.

"The dungeon chambers? Of course!" Mrs. Claus said.

"Wait, Santa's workshop has a dungeon?" Victor asks.

"It hasn't been used since the Christmas/Easter war 4000 years ago." Mrs. Claus explained.

"What?" The three trios question confused

"I explain later, right now time to get my husband out if there!" Mrs. Claus said

"Mrs. Claus!" The elf woman shouted coming in.

"What is it?" Mrs. Claus asked

"Ma'am, It's ten in the clock! Christmas starting at twelve! If we don't rescue Santa Claus, Christmas will be ruin!" Elf woman answered with worried.

"Not gonna happen, I got full proof plan: Step one, go to the enemy base. Step two, destroy everything in sight. And Step three saved Santa, and fly away in the sled with the red sack of toys." Garfield said

"I loved your idea boy, everyone prepare for final battle!" Mrs. Claus shouted as everyone roars.

"I make sure Santa Claus is gonna make it this year. Let's do this." Garfield said as he loaded his launcher and begin walking.

/

 _ **10:30pm**_

Sebastian Blood has gathered up his army while he prepares his sleigh. Gizmo brings in the bag of toy weapons while Mammoth the snowman comes with a hole in his stomach.

"What happened to you?" Gizmo asks him.

"I tried to get some reindeer pack to come forward, turns out they're all females!" Mammoth respond in shock.

"Of course they're all female, ya snow globe! Female reindeers keep their antlers while the males lose theirs." Gizmo states.

"They are so tuff, keep charging at me until I pretend I pass out," Mammoth said in a stuttering voice. "They even taking my carrot."

"Alright, you two." Blood said both boys look at him. "It's almost time, bring him out!"

Gizmo snaps his fingers, just make the robot toy soldiers bring out Santa Claus in chains. Who keep struggling to break free, but failed hopelessly.

"You three are so on the Naughty list for life!" Santa shout

"In 30 minutes once I get the sleigh running, I'll be delivering every weaponized toy to all the boys and girls, and soon they'll grow up to be more militant and less weak!" Blood laughs as he looks at the controls "Now, how do you work this thing?"

"Like I'm telling you, imposter!" Santa said.

"Oh I'm gonna-" Blood didn't finish as an explosion was heard. "Now what?!"

"Sir, there's army coming toward us!" Gizmo shout

"What?!" Blood question in shock.

BOOM! A wall explosive makes a big smoke all over. Coming out of it is elves, gingerbread mans, and big red sleigh with the red sack of toys. Standing on it is Mrs. Claus, Jingle Belle and her friends, Garfield, Victor, and Rachel.

"Let go of my husband, or lead to your doom!" Mrs. Claus shout

"Hello, sweeties." Santa Claus said look at his wife and daughter.

"Hi, daddy." Jingle Belle replied with a smile

"I sure my army destroy you all, robot soldiers! Attack!" Blood command

The robot soldiers charges at the Repels who begin to charge at them as well. Begin shooting each other, as the Garfield begin blasting his launcher at the soldier. Victor blasts his bazooka at the big ones. Rachel commands the other raindeers to attack the soldiers.

Blood had enough of seeing this. "Gizmo and Mammoth, let's take off! There are few soldiers in the sleigh, so let's take a flight to the sky."

"Right!" Gizmo and Mammoth march to the sleigh full of weaponized toys, as Garfield, notice this.

"We got to stop them!" Garfield shouts.

"Follow me to free my dad!" Jingle Belle said as she charges towards her chained up father.

"But what about them?" Garfield asks her.

"Don't worry, if there's one thing about my dad, he's a war veteran!" she states making Garfield more confused.

"Wait, what?" Garfield asks seeing Jingle Belle knocking off the gingerbread soldiers away from Santa, as she pulls out something from her bag.

"Hey daddy, look what I got!" she said as she pulls outs a bag of cookies, and a glass bottle of milk.

"Alright, now the party's started!" Santa said as Jingle Belle feeds the cookies to him, as well as making him drink milk.

"How are cookies and milk going help? Blood and his gang are getting away!" Rachel said as she, Garfield and Victor saw Santa's eyes widen as they turn red.

"Let me tell you younglings one thing about me..." suddenly, Santa's body starts to expand, his chains break and he grew ten times strong. "Never mess with Christmas!" he said in a deep dark voice as he high jumps towards the sleigh.

All three of them look at Santa Claus with wide eyes and big jaws drop. "Well that not see every day." Victor comment

"I guess last week when we took down a monster." Garfield requires

"Guess it's eleven, we got one hour until Christmas!" Rachel shouted

Garfield thinks about a plan. "Your right Right Rach, we need a plan to help Santa take down Blood's Sleigh. And all I need is...Eggnog."

"It's not the best time for a drink!" Victor shout

"It's not for me," Garfield said as he smirks but the others confused.

/

 _ **5 minutes until 11**_

Inside a large dome, where Blood, Gizmo, and Mammoth have the sleigh ready.

"Uh, how are we going to start this sleigh without reindeers?" Mammoth asked.

"Don't worry, the robot soldiers would take over!" Gizmo replied.

"Yes, and Christmas will be ruined!" Blood said but then they heard the door crashed revealing to be a hulkish Santa.

"BLLLOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!" Santa roared as he charges at the sleigh.

"Oh...crap," Gizmo said in fear

"Mother." Mammoth whimper in fear.

"Start the moving the sleigh! Right now!" Blood command

The sleigh starts to move in fast paste cause the robot soldiers. Santa smashes the back part of the sleigh, really get the sleigh mess up. But it's too late, the sleigh taking of much three relive.

"Finally, I gonna win for once!" Blood shout

"Not gonna happen Blood!"

Blood his head seeing Garfield riding on Rachel, he jumped in the sleigh as begin to fight off Gizmo and Mammoth. On the ground the repels watching the fight going on the sleigh.

"He's fighting those three of them all by himself!" Ida shout in shocked.

"I'm so in love with him right now." Jingle Belle said quietly

"What?" Tashi question

"Nothing!" Jingle Belle shout while blushing.

Garfield keeps fighting Gizmo and Mammoth, as the hero drops his cube down and Blood at it. Garfield knocks Gizmo and Mammoth off the sleigh, landed in the snow.

"Alright Blood, I got something for you. And it's really a knock out one!" Garfield said

"I don't think show boy, I got this!" Blood replied pull out Garfield's cube.

Garfield checks his waist realized its gone. "No.."

"That's right, you let me leave peacefully or you never want to see your parents again." Blood said

Garfield wants his cube back, it's the only way to talk to his parents. But, he knows even his parents that they want any possible to ruin Christmas to everyone in the world.

Garfield makes a serious face. "Sorry Blood, everyone needs Christmas especially needs Santa. So here's your knock out!"

Garfield shoots his launcher at Blood who scream think it's a beam. But it does not beam, Blood open his eyes look down realized he's drinking eggnog.

Blood take out the eggnog. "Eggnog, you giving me eggnog to knock me out?"

"That not regular eggnog, it's Santa's great knock eggnog that makes you fall asleep all the time!" Garfield said

"Whaaaaaat!?" Blood asks as he starts to feel dizzy, as he rambles "Curse you...Beebo! Why didn't I get me a Beebo!?" Blood asks himself as he passes out to sleep, as Garfield grabs him just as the sleigh and large bag of weaponized toys fall down to the lake.

"All the weaponized toys are frozen in ice!" Rachel states.

"Yeah, but to bad for Santa's sleigh through," Garfield said as Rachel flew them along with the knocked out Blood back to the village.

With Sebastian Blood, Gizmo and Mammoth tied up and imprisoned, it's now only 30 minutes before Christmas.

"Sorry about your sleigh, Santa. How are you going to give the gifts to all the kids in the world now?" Garfield asks him.

"Don't worry, Garfield, I got a new model sled!" Santa replied as he taps on a button, popping out from the ground is a large, rocket sleigh with his reindeers in line. With the bag of gifts and toys in place.

"Whoa, you really did came in prepared for everything!" Victor comments.

"I'm Santa, I'm easily prepared for everything." Santa states.

"That makes more sense." Rachel said

"All three of you stop them and save me, my village, and my family. I just want to know that it's my honor to present to you this." Santa said

Santa Claus goes to his office and came back with a metallic cylinder with a blue shard floating inside.

"Our Multiverse Shard." Santa Claus said

"Wow, thanks, Santa!" Garfield said as Santa hands him the shard.

"And this is for helping save Christmas." Jingle Belle went to kiss Garfield on the lips, causing Rachel to go in between them.

"Alright, the show's over, let's zap back!" Rachel said as suddenly a flash of light pops up, as Jingle Belle ends up kissing the reindeer.

She opens her eyes in shock as Jingle retrace her lips seeing the reindeer. "Gingerbread! I think I'm going to be sick!"

/

Garfield, Rachel, and Victor all came back into the theater with the Multiverse shard.

"Once again good has triumph evil!" Kori shouts in enjoyment, but then saw Garfield's sadden face. "What is wrong, friend Garfield?"

"I lost my cube during the battle," Garfield said as he put the Shard in the others.

"What? Don't worry, I just built another one." Kori said

"Yeah, take more like four months," Garfield said as he walked out.

"Hey man, it's okay. We always there for you." Victor said

"We just come over and have a morning day." Rachel state

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow," Garfield said in sadden

/

Blood, Gizmo, and Mammoth came back to the shop much seeing Komi angry face.

"Another fail mission, god you three are helpless!" Komi shouted angrily

"Hey, we trying our best to get the job done!" Gizmo said

"Just that, no Christmas bonus for all of you!" Komi said

The three groan as they exit the shop. Komi leans in her chair as Blood then spoke: "But wait, I did accomplish one thing!"

"Yeah? What is that?" Komi asks while filing her nails.

"I took Logan's cube and I gave him the ultimatum: save Christmas or seeing his parents again!" Blood states "And he chose Christmas so that will break his spirit!"

"Really?" Komi asks with a fake smile "And have you use the cube to find the shard?"

"Well no, but-" Blood was cut off by her yelling.

"THEN WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO!" Komi shouts as she points Blood to the door "Come back after Christmas for another mission, and I expect success next time!"

Blood growled. "Grrr, stupid woman. I just snatch the cube and I lead to nothing. I even destroy the cube to not get it back. Waste of time all I ever did."

/

Today is everyone favorite day Christmas, but one is not feeling the mode anymore. Garfield came down of the stairs with his pajamas. Seeing Uncle Steve and Aunt Rita making breakfast.

"Merry Christmas Garfield! We made your favorite breakfast!" Aunt Rita said

"Yeah, thanks," Garfield said as he trying to make a smile but failed.

"Perhaps go to the tree and open your presents. We are there shortly." Uncle Steve said

Garfield nodded as he head down to the tree. He looks over the presents and then, he saw something cubicle in one of them.

'What?' he thought as he grabs the present, opens it and to his surprise, it's a new cube! "A new cube!" he said as he saw a note, and reads it.

 _'Garfield, for your gratitude in saving Christmas, my dad wants you to have this new communicational cube. It's the least he can do since, you know, Christmas._ -Jingle Bell Kringle. _XOXO Call me!'_ what follows is her phone number.

Garfield chuckled nervously and put the phone number in his pocket. 'Better not let Rachel knew about this, that start a big cat fight.'

Suddenly the door start knocking, Garfield goes to it and open up reveal is Victor and Rachel. Wearing their winter jackets but still in their pajamas, Rachel's purple and Victor's blue.

"Hey Gar, we're here in morning to Merry Christmas to you," Victor said

"And might be open up some presents." Rachel said pull out a purple present.

"Thanks, but Santa made me a new cube! I finally found a way contact my parents again!' Garfield replied then the cube ringing. "They calling!"

"Then let's talk to them." Rachel said while Victor nodded.

Then in surprised, Kori appears out of nowhere with blue flash. "HAPPY FLERBARG EVERYONE!"

"AHHH!" Three of them scream out of terror.

"Sorry, I use my teleportation device to send me here." Kori said

"I-It's okay Kori, my parents are calling so let's all say Merry Christmas to them," Garfield said as he shows her the cube.

"Glorious! Let's see them!" Kori shout happily

Uncle Steve and Aunt Rita came in. "Don't start without us."

Garfield sits on the couch as well Rachel, Victor, and Kori sits on the left while Steve and Rita sit on the right. Garfield presses the cube, as a hologram screen appears to be Mark and Marie.

"Hi, mom, dad, Merry Christmas!" Garfield said

"Merry Christmas to you too, honey!" Marie replied as in the background they're in a cave somewhere, with the monster they fought before now their pet.

"Check out what we've tamed! We name him Hunter, he'll help us out through the Null Void." Mark said as he petted the eyeless, winged monster, as it licks Mark in response.

"Cool, can bring it to us when you guys get back so we can ride it!" Victor said in exciting

"No, we really want to but no. He needs to stay here in the place he lived." Marie said

"Mom, dad, even you guys are far away. I know you still close to me and always will be." Garfield said

"Us too, we love you and your friends. Including you too Kori, Steve, and Rita. Proud of three taking care of our child." Marie said

"No problem friend Marie and Mark, your child is a great hero!" Kori said

"And aHard worker too in training and also his friends," Steve said as others shivers.

"Great the school this year, I make sure he studies a lot," Rita said

"Well enough talking, let's enjoy our Christmas day!" Garfield said others cheered

/

Outside of the house, in midair, we see Santa in his sleigh with Jingle Belle. As flew away while looking at Logan's house.

"HoHoHo Merry Christmas!" Santa Claus shout

"And happy new year Hahaha!" Jingle Belle laughing who drink some eggnog.

Santa Claus flew up his sleigh in the sky, going home to the North Pole. A great success of delivering presents around the world.

 **/**

 **This just beginning of this story and more to come. To my readers and viewes, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sign out!**


End file.
